Current conductors are available in many configurations and variants. Current sensors, which detect the magnetic field generated by the current, are packed in a conventional IC housing and in which the current conductor through which the current to be measured flows is guided through the housing, are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,691, WO 2005026749, WO 2006130393 and US 2010156394. Such current sensors contain a current conductor which is arranged as a part of the leadframe, which is used for mounting and producing the electrical terminals, and a semiconductor chip mounted on the leadframe, which chip comprises at least one magnetic field sensor and the electronics required for its operation and for the processing of its output signal.
Furthermore, current sensors which are encased in a conventional IC housing are also known, e.g. from JP 2003302428, which are mounted on a printed circuit board above a conducting path and which measure the current flowing through the conducting path.